kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xiggie
uuuu hello time=20:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) talk= hi i am orri time=20:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC) talk= hi i am orri. siggi please talk to me því þú kendir mer þetta :P Hey...can u help? Wow So this is it... VANDAL (i'm serous this time) Well it's that Gguu or whatever it's typed person... don't think a warning will do any good. *shrug* I pinged Angela at central wikia, maybe she can help. Still, it's better not to feed the trolls >.> --Yer mom 21:35, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Hi my freind was messing around with the computer, so what did my freind do? He got me banned here once on my IP. So he is using my proxy program for abuse. What did he do? Oh great now the admin is going to do something. My friend just left could you do something about it he also banned this ip. He's a douchebag at times. The ip is: 69.112.251.182 I'm using my computer and im using OperaTor to get through to the system. He sometimes steals my computer when im somewhere else. Could you unban my real ip so i can use my regular browser instead of this slow one? Thanks Thanks, Im from Finland. Photoshop Pictures good morning fanon talk bubble }}} }} }} } }} I, however, would prefer you using the time parameter! anyway, hope that helped :P}} } }} Something Funny change normal talk bubble? DTN Conversation }|— }|}} |border=silver |border2=darkslategray |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=White |text= } }} Ta-daa! it's your talkbubble, remodeled with the new TTT2 template, and with a time-stamp (that only shows up when you type 'time=~~~~~' when you insert it) !!! how do you like it?}} i made a wiki talk bubble help good afternoon A present You Get Pretty Angry Easily? Japanese good afternoon Broken redirect While stalking random pages I found User:Xiggie/KH Legacy which redirects to your deleted character page Xiggie, so I don't know if you want that deleted or you want to redirect it to the fanon wiki were Xiggie's article resides, more or less like what Faethin did here --Yer mom 18:59, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Eh, since when is my precious Xiggie "article" deleted? this is news to me :P anyway, since he's gone, just get the redirect deleted - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 19:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah! Well since there is a fanon wiki now, MechaUltimaZero nominated all the character pages for deletion, I thought they told you >.> --Yer mom 19:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::apparently not :P - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 19:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC) help me please can you please awnser on the fanon wiki iceboy?Number XXI 18:17, 2 August 2009 (UTC) oh Ghostboy3000 19:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) it's about time Templates Somethings wrong with my templates my angry one won't show up and my help one won't either. Can you fix it please? Marexl 02:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :They show up just fine to me: - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 12:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) }}} }}} }}} }}} }}} like this? GB3000 19:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) how do i do the link and different colors? GB3000 19:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) for GB's sig: —Ghostboy ' for Marexl's sig: '—Mare time stamp thing (add "|time=~~~~~") I'd better hurry up, before I get deleted :P EDIT: I'm done :P BTW, I noticed that you are using the heavy-code-bubble format, would you like me to change it to a simpler format like I did for DTN and Heart Of Oblivion? the difference would be that it is a lot simpler to edit and much more easy to change colors and such :P so, what say you?}} I want tigger and the colord pink and green--demyx and mickey 4evr 19:35, 3 August 2009 (UTC) } |textcolor=white |border=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=New one? }} BTW